Mission Nocturne
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: Une soirée en mission


**Auteur** : Moi

**Résumé **: Une soirée en mission...

**Rating** : K

**Spoiler** : Aucun

**Genre** : Tout sauf du drame (n'est-ce pas Syd ?)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien entendu (ca serait trop beau pour être vrai...lol)

**Note** : Défi lancé par Syd c'est après-midi, parce qu'elle trouve que je suis une sadique, elle m'a mis au défi d'écrire une fic où personne ne souffrait...

**Défi** : pas de drame, pas de morts, pas de blessés graves (je vous passe la liste de tout ce qui a un rapport avec ça lol), du bonheur, de la joie, des petites fleurs, un ciel tout rose, utiliser les mots Buisson, Tronçonneuse, Camping, Canard, Fée, Jambon, Caribou, New York, Rose bonbon, Mixeur, Montagne, Balai, Glace à la poire, Champomy, Fontaine.

-------------------------------------

L'équipe du colonel Sheppard se trouvait en mission sur la planète qu'ils avaient si joliment nommés M77-666. La planète avait une température idéale, 27°c tout au plus, la porte donnait sur une grande prairie, pleines de petites fleurs, qui ressemblaient à des pâquerettes (John pensa que Ford l'aurait surnommée la planète aux Pâquerettes), le ciel était dégagé, il avait une belle couleur...rose bonbon, ce qui était assez surprenant au premier abord. L'équipe savait la planète inhabitée, mais Rodney avait tenu à venir la visiter pour compléter on ne savait quel relevé. Pendant que Rodney commençait ses expériences, Teyla, Ronon et John montèrent les tentes pour la nuit. Le soir venu, ils s'installèrent autour du feu de camp, et commencèrent à discuter. Ce fut surtout John et Rodney qui parlèrent, une discussion teintée d'ironie.

- Cet endroit serait parfait pour un camping...

- Je déteste le camping...

- McKay, tout le monde aime le camping...

- Et bien pas moi, ce sont des idées reçues, comme les canadiens aiment manger du Caribou avec des frites et de la sauce à l'ananas, et bien moi je n'aime pas ça...

- C'est quoi du caribou ?

John et Rodney regardèrent le Satedien.

- Un caribou, c'est... un animal qu'on trouve beaucoup au Canada, le pays de McKay.

- C'est sur qu'on en trouve pas beaucoup à New York...

- Je ne suis pas de New York, McKay.

- Oh mais c'est tout comme, tout le monde sait qu'un américain vient forcément de New York.

Rodney regarda le colonel avec un grand sourire ironique.

- Bon alors, maintenant qu'on parle de nourriture, quel est votre plat préféré ?

John s'adressait surtout au scientifique, leur deux autres amis les regardaient, essayant de comprendre un minimum ce qu'il se passait.

- Le canard à l'orange de ma mère, avec en dessert de la glace à la poire.

- Et du Champomy ?

- Bien sur, tout le monde sait que sans alcool la fête est plus folle. Et vous ? Pizza bière ? Hamburger Frite ?

- Jambon purée tant que vous y êtes.

- Ca irait bien avec votre caractère...

- Et depuis quand la nourriture correspond au caractère ? C'est vrai que le café et les barres chocolatées ça vous correspond bien. La pomme empoisonnée allait bien à Blanche Neige.

- C'est qui Blanche Neige ?

Rodney regarda Teyla et tenta de lui expliquer que Blanche Neige est un personnage de conte de fée, qui était très belle et dont la belle mère était jalouse, au point de lui offrir une pomme empoisonnée qui la plongea dans un profond sommeil, dont seul un vrai baiser d'amour pouvait l'en sortir, et que sur Terre, c'était un dessin animé très apprécié par les enfants.

- Personnellement, je préfère _Massacre à la Tronçonneuse_.

- C'est vrai que c'est tellement mieux à regarder à 4 ans... Et vous chantiez aussi des chansons paillardes au lieu de _A la Claire Fontaine_ ? Colonel, je plains véritablement vos futurs enfants.

- Ca tombe bien, puisque je plains aussi les vôtres. Les histoires avec des sorcières qui volent sur des balais, très peu pour moi, merci.

- Oui, vous préférez les histoires avec des monstres qui vous aspirent votre force vitale, c'est tellement plus ludique...

- Moi, mes enfants iront faire du camping dans les montagnes au moins... Et sans trucs électriques, comme lampe, mixeur...

- Pour ça, il faudrait aller dans des endroits où il y ait de l'électricité... Et comme je suppose que vous êtes plus un adepte du camping sauvage, ça serait un peu inutile de vous encombrez de ça.

Ronon ne suivant plus la conversation, les interrompit en posant toutes ses questions.

- C'est quoi New York ? C'est quoi du Champomy ? C'est quoi un dessin animé ? C'est quoi Massacre à la Tronçonneuse ? Et A la Claire Fontaine ? Et un mixeur ?

John et Rodney se regardèrent.

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher. Ronon, vous prenez le premier quart, je viendrais vous relayer dans quelques heures. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Le militaire et le scientifique se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs tentes. Ronon et Teyla se regardèrent et se sourirent.

- Je croyais qu'ils ne nous laisseraient jamais seuls.

**FIN**


End file.
